


Save Me From My Solitude

by whynotasmile



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 又一次，勞爾必須驅散縈繞鬼魅的雲霧。(阿清點梗：鋼琴、擁吻、孤單和寵溺。)





	Save Me From My Solitude

勞爾是被鋼琴聲喚醒的。

比夜再涼些的旋律滴答流淌進他的夢裡，推促著他睜開雙眼，考慮到現在是凌晨兩點，理應夜深人靜——但他身在地窖，這解釋了一切；儘管貴族仍因白天的俗務而有些勞累，尤其是那個微胖的女高音，老天，那陣濃烈俗艷的香水氣息簡直揮之不去，縈繞在雨季的巴黎，讓空氣更悶了些。

他決定起身。

畢竟有一整天沒看到劇院之鬼了，在這夜色永遠濃鬱的園地，身在其中的人始終獨醒。勞爾清楚記得自己駕乘馬車歸來時，地窖空蕩而幽寂的模樣，如同此刻的音符。

套上鞋子，披上襯衫。音符隔著門板微微震動，不和諧音。他很少這麼輕躡著手腳，小心繞過地上揉碎成團的樂曲，和鮮紅若血的墨滴；物品越散越多，通往鋼琴的通道，最後幾乎被紙張堆成堡壘。黑影在敲擊著鋼琴，不，撕扯、重擊，刮擦著。

蠟燭在手中輕曳。「嘿、」他說，感受到影子微微一頓。「艾瑞克？」

「……我不知道你醒著。」半晌後黑影回答，轉身時露出僅著半面的白色面具，映著彼此的疲憊。

-

問問題不是勞爾的專長，至少他這麼確信，而某些時刻，言語難以企及他所有思緒。

例如現在。

他沒說什麼，只將蠟燭放上鋼琴檯面，自背後緩緩環抱鬼魅，想像如同潮水包裹愛人和那些插在身軀上的尖利。這奏效了，鬼魅放下那雙因創作而累累著傷痕的手，轉而覆於貴族對他來說有些太過溫暖的臂膀上，柔軟地投降。

吻來得很輕柔，幾乎是瞭解；艾瑞克總是先開頭的那個，而勞爾隨時準備迎接。鬼魅的唇稱得上怯懦，勞爾閉上眼，淺嚐對方呼息裡，試圖握住點什麼的無助感——他確信巴黎下了雨，因為他在對方的唇上嚐到雨的氤氳。

抑或下在鬼魅心頭的雨，從未止息。  
那些原以為驅散的雲朵，總會在貴族嘗試過後，再次匯聚成陰霾，一遍又一遍。

勞爾覆上那雙灰白而略微粗糙的手，聽它們同時按進琴鍵時漾起的樂音，彷彿巨浪狂風過後，自葉緣垂下的輕巧水珠。這時他們才真正從彼此的氣息中退開，偏頭安靜地聆聽它落下。

「我下來時沒有見著你。」

輕輕放開手指，滴水融入夜聲。

「……我去敘舊。」

「一個人？」

「和巴黎。」鬼魅簡短回應，帶著猶豫，勞爾想起屋簷的石像鬼。「……你在忙。」

「這倒是事實。」貴族輕笑。「你絕對不知道你不在時，發生了什麼事。」

鬼魅挑起疑惑的眉。

「佛明先生又在宣揚些商業理論了。

「安德烈先生焦慮滿滿的祈求表演不受影響，他還沒找到你要求替補的長號手。緊張的很。

「克莉絲汀的預演很成功，但她在等你的評語。

「吉瑞夫人在椅子上擺了新的表演節目單，考慮到我準備離開時它還沒被拿走，我幫你帶來了。

「至於我，」勞爾揚起笑，「我在劇院團團轉時找尋你的身影，但很顯然漏掉了天台。所有人都在找你，或者需要著你。」

騎士揮舞長槍，驅散惡龍的夢魘。

「甚至差點在地窖迷宮裡迷路，以為自己找不到囤存的酒或棉被了，還忘了下廚會毀了你唯一的廚具——」貴族繼續說著，傾身向前，「所以，沒有你，我該怎麼辦？你得為寵壞我負責。」

長槍有著陽光的溫度，輕挑開夜幕的紗，低低透進光源；光亮緩緩浸染惡龍受傷的鱗甲，輕撫傷處。

每當太深濃的夜將鬼魅包圍，勞爾總會第一個想起童話。他微微一笑，彎起眼眸凝視著仍猶豫的愛人，等待著回應。

「……是啊。」雲霧拭去，艾瑞克小弧度勾起唇角，儘管仍有些僵硬，但依稀能見熠熠光亮，盈著笑意在眼底斑斕，「沒有我，你該怎麼辦？」

雨停了。

/END


End file.
